Nicktoons: Blood Moon
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: After an innocent mishap with the Re-Callers,Jimmy suggests they and their friends all join up for a Halloween party and of course that sounded like fun! But...Cosmo and Wanda for some reason say that Trick-Or-Treating on this Halloween is a bad idea. Will the Nicktoons listen? Probably not. Rated T to be safe. (Possible blood and violence. Minor swearing from my OC)
1. Busted Re-Callers

_**Welp,Halloween is in the air and i'm hyped after watching Legends Of Everfree so let's write some Nicktoons! Yeah,i know that makes no sense,but every time i watch Equestria Girls i get a Nicktoons vibe. That just me? Probably. Anyhow,i'm not 100% sure what the main idea of this will be but I'm welcome to suggestions. Otherwise i do have a couple ideas. And i'll try not to copy SOLMaster and her story. It's surprisingly hard considering how genius it is. You should go read it if you haven't. If you like my crap you'll love her stories. Especially her new one that she just started. Evil Nicktoons FTW. Wait...evil Nicktoons...ooooh i have an idea now! *Evil laugh***_

 _ **-Voltaradragoness**_

* * *

*CRASH*

Danny looked up from his computer,eyes wide due to being startled by the sudden noise. Due to not being able to tell,his eyes were also glowing his signature green because of it,but it quickly faded back to blue when he calmed down.

" _What the heck was that!? Wait...it sounded like it came from the Lab!"_

Quickly realizing that,he transformed into his ghost half and raced downstairs to the aforementioned Laboratory. There he was met with...not what he was expecting. He figured he would end up face to face with another ghost who wanted to take over the world,but instead he was looking at two familiar faces,or rather their faces were down on the floor. Sighing in both relief and annoyance,he let his feet touch the floor and his eyes lost a bit of their glow.

"Timmy? Manny? What in the world were you two doing in the Ghost Zone?"

His question hung in the air for a minute before the two lifted their heads,each flinching with one eye open. Although since Manny was in El Tigre form,his ears were drooping slightly as well.

Danny began to tap his foot on the floor,making a repetitive noise. "I'm waiting."

Being that he was one of the older Nicktoons,combined with the fact that he was used to the trouble those two get themselves into...he was kinda used to having to deal with them.

After another two minutes of awkward silence,Timmy finally sighed and stood up. Then proceeded to wipe the dust off his shirt.

"First of all,you might wanna sweep this floor. Second,to answer your question it was an accident."

Danny said nothing. He just raised an eyebrow and shifted his glowing green gaze to Manny,who had also stood up and now had his tail dragging on the floor.

"He's telling the truth!" he started,voice with the all too familiar accent. "We were actually trying to go see Spongebob,but for some reason our Re-Callers screwed up and sent us here. We were only in the actual Ghost Zone for a few minutes."

Satisfied with their explanation,Danny asked to see their Re-Callers to see what went wrong.

This confused Timmy,quite a bit actually.

"Isn't this usually Neutron's department? Last i knew you weren't too good with all this electronic whatnot."

Taking the two watch-like devices to a worktable,he shrugged. "It wasn't that i didn't know how to do it,i just never really paid attention. After actually listening to my Dad for a while i learned that it wasn't too hard."

As he started working,Manny elbowed his friend playfully. "Maybe if you take a page from his book you might actually get something better than an F."

Timmy gave the Tiger kid a glare. Not a death glare,but a glare that reflected the annoyance in his blue eyes. "Oh you're one to talk,i've seen your grades."

Manny rolled his green,feline eyes. "Yeah,and your point? Mine may blow a hole in the wall,but at least i don't get F's all the time."

"You wanna start something El Tigre!?" Timmy yelled,not wanting to talk about it.

The use of his alter ego's name in that way for some reason set Manny off. Quick as the feline his powers originate,he spun around and whacked Timmy with his tail,sending him sliding along the floor. Being that the floor was tile,it wasn't pleasant. Danny,deciding to ignore it unless Manny really got physical couldn't seem to figure what had caused the Re-Callers to malfunction.

What he could do though was fix the communicator so he could contact Jimmy and ask him about it. Despite the constant distractions from the two boys roughhousing he was able to do just that after thirty minutes. Pressing the button and waiting another minute finally yielded results when heard the familiar young voice of the boy genius at the other end.

"Danny? Why are you using Manny's Re-Caller?." he asked.

The teen just rolled his eyes and let the background noise answer for him. Jimmy then facepalmed and shook his head. "They beating the crud out of each other again?"

"Massively" he answered,as another crash echoed like his own voice which was followed by Timmy yelling,"No fair!" in the background.

"Jimmy? Is everything alright? Who are you talking to?" asked a high pitched voice off screen.

Jimmy turned to his left. "Danny. He found Rivera and Turner."

Then like a blur,Spongebob was on screen and Danny had to stifle a laugh as in doing so,Spongebob had knocked him onto the floor.

"Oh,whoops! Sorry Jimmy!" he apologized,holding out his hand. Taking it,Jimmy reappeared on screen. "It's fine Spongebob. I'm used to your energy by now."

Hearing yet another crash,Danny had finally had enough. Turning away from the Re-Caller his hands lit up with a green glow that resembled fire and lifted the two boys off the floor,suspending them in the air.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed,eyes now blazing with ecto-energy and the echo in his voice from being in ghost form making it sound to even make Spongebob and Jimmy shiver a bit. Despite that they weren't even there.

Timmy and Manny on the other hand,or claw had completely frozen,eyes shrunken in fear. Still holding the two up,Danny sighed and composed himself.

"I got the communicator working and i'm talking to Jimmy and Spongebob." he told them,lowering Timmy down to the floor and releasing him. "And we're gonna try to figure out what went wrong. Now Manny,turn back."

His fear vanished immediately upon hearing that. "I'm sorry,what?" he half-asked,half-growled with his arms crossed.

"You started it and i want you to get out of El Tigre form. It's to make sure you two don't kill each other and I won't let you down until you do."

Sighing and uncrossing his arms and twirled his belt buckle and in a flash he was back to normal. Danny then let him down. However as he turned back he snatched Timmy's throwing stars as he saw him sticking his tongue out at Manny. Finally all three of them were in view of the Re-Caller.

"Alright." Jimmy started,feeling sympathy for Danny since he had to deal with that on his own."Now from what i can guess,you guys tried to use them to transport yourselves somewhere and ended up in Danny's world?"

"Yeah,pretty much." Timmy confirmed,still glaring at Manny who had his hand above his belt buckle.

"Manny, i see that. Touch that buckle and i'll stick you to the ceiling for an hour."

He removed his hand and placed it on the desk with a huff.

"Anyway,my guess is that one of the circuit boards needs adjusting or possibly replacing. It's possible they wore down a bit."

"Okay,whatever that means. How are you gonna fix them though? We're kinda over here and you're over there."

"Well Timmy...can Danny fix it? You fixed the communicator."

"Nah,the communicator was within my skill level but the rest of this thing is so foreign i feel like i'm trying to read Japanese."

"Ok...hm...oh! I got it. I'll send Spongebob and someone else over. Using their Re-Callers in combination with yours Danny,i think it'll get you all here. Don't worry,i'll check theirs too so the same thing doesn't happen again. Bye!" With that he hung up.

"And how long is it gonna take him to do that?" Manny asked,sarcasm filling his tone.

"Who knows? It's Neutron."

"Come on you guys. Give him a little credit."

"For what? His dumb inventions?"

This time,Manny gave him a look. "Dude,not cool. Especially since you both practically make the same mistakes. You can't call his inventions dumb when your wishes are just as bad."

The frustrated boy threw his head and arms in the air. "Is it the day for everyone to pick on me!? Seriously!"

Facepalming again,Danny was at his wit's end. " _I'm gonna punch this kid out the window. We're not picking on him,we're just telling him that he can't say what Neutron does is dumb when he's made worse mistakes."_

After handing Timmy back his weapons,the three sat down against a far wall,waiting for someone to appear out of the Ghost Portal. He was relieved though when the two seemed to doze off.

" _Huh,i guess they actually can get tired. Probably helps that they were throwing each other around like rag dolls."_

He also pondered changing back but the noise in combination with the light the transformation gave off would definitely wake them up and he was content with them sleeping,so he decided against it. Although he hoped help would arrive soon as staying like that would start to strain him a bit after a while.

He himself was starting to doze off when a small flash illuminated the room and two more familiar figures stepped out. Well one stepped out,Spongebob ended up face first on the floor with a splat. The other surprised Danny. He had expected Jenny to show up but instead it was Morgan. An enemy from their past,she started to aid in fighting when the Nicktoons freed her and she discovered her Siren powers. Based of the mythological creatures themselves. The powers themselves emanate from within her but without her necklace she wouldn't be able to control them.

As for appearance,she had tan colored peach skin,thin build,and dark brown hair. She was wearing a purple hoodie with cyan stars all over it,black sweatpants,black and white sneakers and purple glasses which covered her emerald green eyes.

Their appearance caused the boys to wake up as well and Timmy almost screamed when he saw Morgan standing there. The green glow of the portal that reflected off her didn't help either. Plus he had especially bad memories with her.

"Hey that looked kinda cute you three." she snickered. The three looked at each other and practically jumped away from each other,causing Danny to end up in the air.

Spongebob looked up and laughed too. "That was kinda cute!"

Timmy and Manny suddenly gained a look of disturbed confusion. "Uh,Spongebob? Do you know who she is?" Timmy asked,pointing at the Siren girl.

He turned to her and then back to him. "Who? Her? Yeah,Jimmy explained everything when she came to his Lab."

Morgan sighed. "Does my horrible past have to be explained to anyone else? I'm kinda getting sick of hearing it."

Spongebob looked at her with sympathy flashing in his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay,i wasn't blaming you Spongebob. I just don't wanna think about it anymore."

"Anyway…" Danny started. "Let's get to Neutron's Lab so he can get these two outta my hair."

"Hey!" the two shouted in detest.

"Alrighty! Morgan can you grab their Re-Callers?"

Morgan yawned. "Sure,Danny where are they?"

Pointing to the desk they were laying on,he couldn't help but notice that she looked exhausted. Even through her glasses he could see dark circles under her eyes and she was also moving fairly slowly. Manny seemed to notice it too.

"Hey,uh you okay? You look kinda out of it."

Picking up the watch-like devices she stretched. "You could say that,i was asleep when Jimmy called."

 _ **Flashback~**_

Morgan had been asleep for four hours when a light suddenly woke and blinded her due to her room being in total darkness. Shutting her eyes and rubbing them,she growled at being woken up since she was not a morning person.

After her eyes adjusted and they didn't hurt anymore,she sat up,climbed down her bed's ladder and walked to her desk thinking the light was coming from her phone. It wasn't. Turning to her left where her necklace and Re-Caller were placed,she realized that's what was lighting up. Walking past her window she grabbed the device and hit the answer button.

"Morgan,can yo- woah are you okay?" she heard Jimmy say.

Despite being grumpy,she laughed softly as her hair was probably a wreck among other things. She wasn't attractive when she first wakes up.

"Yeah,i'm fine. You just woke me up that's all."

"Really?" he asked,confused. "What time is it?"

She looked at her phone,which wasn't easy without her glasses. "Five-Thirty."

"Sorry about that,i just need you to go with Spongebob to get Timmy and Manny. Their Re-Callers are busted."

"Who the heck is Spongebob?" she yawned.

"I'll explain when you get here,alright? Bye." Then he hung up.

" _I didn't even have a say in that...well whatever...it'll be nice to see everyone again."_ Due to still only being half-awake,she simply threw on a new shirt and her hoodie,grabbed her necklace and lept into the portal.

 _ **~End Flashback**_

"Plus my powers have caused a bit of a strain on my body. I'm not quite used to them yet."

Danny nodded,he understood that since his powers used to be quite the strain themselves.

"So we ready to go or what?" Manny asked,impatiently.

"Yeah,alright Spongebob. Hit your button."

"Which one was it again? The blue one?"

"No,the green one."

Once the portals were open,they all leapt into them and disappeared with a flash.


	2. Mistakes Are What Make Us Human

Sorry these are taking so long to post. I swear i will have this done before Halloween this year,for gods sake...anywho here's chapter two! I should have chapter three up tonight too so yay i'm actually getting off my lazy ass and writing. Just saying,i'm trying to make OC as likeable as i can. I'm hoping that i'm keeping the Nicktoons in character while doing so. Also Spongebob is finally in one of my stories. YAY. Seriously though it was actually requested. Did i write him ok? You be the judge! :3

-Voltaradragoness

* * *

Jimmy was amused that it took so long for the three green portals to appear in his Lab. Even more so after Timmy,Spongebob and Morgan started arguing about something. He chose to ignore it since his guess Timmy started it over something stupid. However,he needed to get the devices from Morgan so he pulled out a small blow horn and set it off. Stopping the argument and scaring the wits out of Morgan.

"AUGH!" she screamed,as her necklace glowed red along with her eyes.

Jimmy flinched at her violent reaction and Spongebob shook slightly in fear. "Sorry about that,i just need the Re-Callers."

The harsh light shrouding her eyes faded as she sweat-dropped. "Duh,I'm an idiot. My bad,here." she apologized,handing them over.

"It's fine. Give me a few minutes and I'll have them fixed."

Morgan sighed and flopped down on a nearby couch and Danny joined her. Timmy and Manny just watched Jimmy,looking bored. Danny took this opportunity to change back to his human self,but flinched when Morgan was startled again. "Are you okay? Seriously."

Taking a deep breath,she looked at him sadly. "Alright,can i be honest? No,not really."

Danny let his gaze soften. "Are you really still so bothered by what happened?"

She rested her face in her hand and leaned over. "Of course! What i did was downright heinous. I turned poor Timmy over there into a puppet and god knows how that felt for him and then i nearly killed you all…"

"Morga-" Spongebob started,trying to help.

"Why!?" she yelled suddenly,slamming her fist down on the couch and gaining everyone else's attention. "How can any of you forgive me!? I don't...get it…" Now her face was covered by both hands as she sobbed quietly.

Jimmy said nothing and neither did Timmy but Manny couldn't help but sympathize a little. " _I know where she's coming from. Whenever i screw up,i just let it go cause i know thinking about it only makes it worse,but i think all she can do is think about it."_

"Morga-" Danny started,but he stopped when he saw her necklace glow again and her claws came out,slightly ripping the fabric. As he saw her start to raise them,his eyes shrunk and he quickly grabbed her arm,pulling her slightly closer.

"Morgan,stop! Listen to me! Alright? Why do you let this haunt you? We have forgiven you!"

Morgan clenched her teeth. "I let it haunt me because i don't want to make the same mistake again...and i'm sorry but,you may say you forgive me but all i hear is a lie."

A small clang echoed briefly as Jimmy had dropped his screwdriver upon hearing that. He then shifted his gaze to the bucktoothed kid sitting next to him and saw he had the same bewildered expression. Shaking his head to clear it,he got down from his chair and walked over to the girl. Timmy wondered what he was gonna do and so did the other three.

"Morgan,look at me."

Morgan obeyed and looked at the boy. Jimmy kept a calm expression,even though on the inside he couldn't help but feel a little afraid.

" _Despite the knowledge that the crimes she committed were not of her own will,i still fear her. The evil power she unleashed on us...i can still feel the pain from the wounds despite them no longer being there and i doubt I'm the only one. Timmy has even told me that he still sees the gray...lifeless eyes of Sirena plastered over Morgan's when he looks at her,but-"_

"It's over and done. Lamenting about the past will solve nothing and to be honest...i don't really like seeing anyone so upset."

Morgan wiped away a tear as the other four boys continued to listen.

"I doubt I'm the only one too. We're used to saving people all the time,but seeing another person suffering always causes heartache. We stopped you and it's over. Try to overcome them,alright? Take it from me,dwelling on mistakes is pointless,right Timmy?"

The younger boy's eyes widened as he was suddenly dragged into the conversation,but then he let his expression soften into a smile.

"Heh...yeah. Cosmo,Wanda and others think that i don't learn from my mistakes and that's why. I try not to let them haunt me. Stress i don't need."

"I'm pretty much the same way." Manny started,entering the conversion too. "I often make mistakes cause the line between good and evil tends to blur in my eyes,but while i of course steal among other things occasionally,I've learned there is indeed a line that i cannot cross.

Spongebob started hopping up and down. "Of course! To be honest,you shouldn't steal though."

Manny shrugged. "Where i live,it's a little hard to resist."

The yellow sponge rolled his eyes,but kept up his smile.

"Anyway…" he began,jumping onto the couch next to the Siren female. "No one's perfect! Especially with power like that! When someone gains power like that,they're bound to lose control sooner or later,but that's how you learn TO control it! Right,Danny?"

Danny chuckled nervously at that. "You could say that,although i never quite lost control like she did…"

"And it wasn't even her fault!" Timmy interrupted. "The syndicate made it happen!"

Jimmy nodded,still smiling. "All the more reason to stop lamenting about it,Morgan."

Sniffing,she wiped another tear away and smiled. "You all...are the best...you didn't just stop me...you saved me and to be honest you just did it again. Thank you for being so kind to me."

"Awww...does someone need a hug?" Spongebob asked,sweetly.

"I thought you'd never ask. Come here you adorable sponge." she told him,opening her arms.

"Aw shucks." he blushed.

During said hug,Morgan realized just how soft he was. "You feel like a giant pillow Spongebob." she laughed.

"Yeah i know! Makes me a great hugger doesn't it?" he boasted,looking into the girl's emerald eyes with shone with relief and happiness.

"Heck yeah it does." she answered,giving him one last squeeze before letting go.

Timmy,deciding to change the subject to something more interesting in his eyes spoke up. "So...what're we all doing for Halloween?"

Everyone's ears shot up at the question and they let Manny answer first. "I was gonna pull some classic pranks with Frida.

Danny answered next. "I was gonna help decorate the house and help scare Trick-Or-Treaters."

Spongebob was next to answer. "I was gonna dress up as a Mummy and go the Krusty Krab Halloween party."

Morgan then answered. "I'm not too sure. People say i'm too old to Trick-Or Treat. Even if i want to."

Spongebob suddenly gained a confused look. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." she replied

"Oh."

"Anyway,what're you doing Neutron?" Timmy asked.

"Well,i was actually thinking of throwing a party myself,then we could all go Trick-or-Treating here in Retroville as a group. That way people can't look at Morgan or Danny weird since they'd be with younger kids."

"True. That's what i did last year so i could go. Took a few younger kids with me. That sounds like a great idea Jimmy." Morgan chuckled.

"Thanks,but if the others have plans-"

"Forget my dumb idea! I wanna go to your party!" Spongebob yelled,gleefully,causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm with the Sponge. I'm sure i can convince Frida to come,she kinda likes showing off her costumes." Manny agreed.

"Same here. It'd be more fun than hanging around my house." Danny agreed as well.

"Not like i had anything better to do. Count me in!" Timmy finished.

Jimmy laughed softly. He felt a bit touched by everyone jumping at the opportunity to come to his party. He didn't really expect it,so it was a pleasant surprise.

"Alright,so Halloween is next week. I might need some help setting up,but otherwise i should be ready about five ish."

Morgan raised her hand. "I'll help. When should i come?"

"Three or Four. That should be enough time."

Everyone nodded with a smile,looking forward to the event.


	3. Trapped In The Dark

Whooo! Two chapters in one night! Now i'll go and not update for a week. LOL. Anywho,i probably could have written this better but hey i like to get to the point of the story. Not a fan of filler.

-Voltaradragoness

* * *

"Jimmy? Where do you want these lights?" Morgan called down from the air.

A week had past and it was October 31st and Morgan was helping Jimmy setup the party as she had promised.

She was in her Siren form,in which she gained black frilled wings,animal ears,and extended hair with a black band around the middle that had two colored stripes. Purple and black. Her green eyes also turned red and red light seeped out of the corners of her eyes as well as her necklace.

Looking up from the pumpkin he was carving,he pointed to the left of where she was floating and she nodded,and flew to where he pointed. His lab was decorated with all sorts of creepiness. Orange lights illuminated the room as well as several glow in the dark wall decals such as black cats,bats and ghosts helped nicely.

There were also several Pumpkins off to the side for the others to carve themselves. Finishing his own,which was the symbol on the shirt he normally wore he turned to finish the table he had set. On it there was a black tablecloth with bats on the border and Halloween themed cups and food. Originally he was just gonna have drinks since he wasn't the best at baking or preparing food,but when Morgan came over she said that was lame and baked cupcakes,cookies and even a full size cake that she also decorated.

Jimmy was pretty impressed by it,though he didn't say it aloud. He would never had thought that she of all people knew how to bake.

"So..when are the others coming?" Seneca asked,sitting on the couch looking pretty bored. She showed up when Morgan did and also aided them in preparation.

"In about ten minutes. You got the lights up yet,Morgan?"

"Yup,just got the last string up. Coming down."

Landing on the ground,she let her Siren features fade and she was back to her normal self. Other than her costume that is. She was dressed as Chara from Undertale,knife and all,although no one but Seneca and herself knew what it was.

Jimmy himself was dressed like a Zombie. He even used fake blood and makeup to make it look like he had scars and wounds. In terms of clothes he just wore black sweatpants and his red shirt underneath a black hoodie.

Seneca was dressed as a Kitsune,which is a fox with multiple tails. She decided to be a red and brown fox since it matched her eyes. Especially when she took on her own Siren form since Morgan shared her power with her.

"So what are the others dressed as?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know,i asked but no one but you would tell me." Jimmy answered,sitting down in his desk chair.

"What should we do until everyone gets here?" Seneca asked.

"Watch a movie?"

Jimmy nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. A horror movie,maybe?"

"NOnononno!" Morgan shouted quickly. "I scare WAY too easily. How about something like...this?"

Jimmy took the movie she held out to him. "Alright,this one isn't too bad."

As he played it on the screen,the other Nicktoons soon started arriving.

Danny and Sam were first. Danny was dressed as a Warrior with a helmet and some armor but not enough to cover him completely so he had clothes underneath.

Sam was dressed as a bat complete with ears and purple webbing. As they waved hello and took a look around,Manny and Frida appeared as well.

Manny was just in his El Tigre form as he felt that was enough of a Halloween costume,while Frida was a Skeleton,mask included.

Finally,Timmy and his Fairies soon appeared after they did and Timmy was dressed as a demon,red horns,pitchfork and tail all apparent.

Manny however noticed someone was missing. "Where's Spongebob? Didn't he say he was coming?"

"Oh! He called earlier and said he'd be a little late. Mr. Krabs apparently wanted him to at least come to his party for a bit."

"Oh,for a second i thought he might've forgotten. I almost did." Timmy shrugged,chewing on a cupcake and getting orange frosting on his face.

"You forgot three times! I kept reminding you all week and only tonight did you listen!" Wanda lectured,with Morgan and Frida laughing softly in the background.

"Yeah,Yeah whatever. Hey, these are pretty good,Neutron did you make these?" he asked.

"What? The cupcakes? Nah,that was all Morgan. I may be able to invent a lot of things but when it comes to baking I'm about as clueless as you in Math class."

"Wait,Morgan made thes-Hey!" Timmy objected,climbing down from his chair and getting in the boy genius' face.

"Wait,she can bake?" Sam asked,turning to her boyfriend.

Danny shrugged. "Apparently. Are they really that good?"

Cosmo floated over and picked one up himself. "They smell pretty good,i'd say so!" he said,stuffing one in his mouth and licking his lips.

"Alright,guess i'll try one. You want one,Sam?"

She shrugged,bat wings moving along. "Sure,why not?"

Morgan laughed again. "Oh guys,stop it. They're not that great,just a simple recipe my mom taught me when i was little."

By now,everyone was trying one out of curiosity and overall the reviews were positive.

"Not bad. A little sweeter than i'd like but not bad." Sam expressed.

"Heh,i don't think they're sweet enough." Danny chuckled,which caused Sam to nudge him playfully.

"I like the Vanilla frosting with the chocolate cake. Nice combination." Frida complimented.

Manny shrugged. "Eh,i would've preferred if they were the same flavor but it's not overly terrible. I've had worse."

"I say they're pretty good overall." was Jimmy's review.

"Hey look! That Siren lady's face is as red as the Tomato that i roll around like a ball!" Cosmo blurted out.

"So that's why there was tomato juice all over Timmy's wall!" Wanda accused.

"Hey! Cosmo's right for once! Look at her!" Timmy shouted.

Morgan was so embarrassed by the compliments that she was trying to hide in her shirt and everyone laughed at the sight of it. While Seneca tried to get her friend out of her shirt,Frida started tapping her foot impatiently. "So,we going Trick-or-Treating or what?"

"Yeah,let's get some bags an-"

"Woah,woah. Wait,did you say Trick-or-Treating?" Wanda asked all the Nicktoons in the room.

"Of course." They all answered back.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. It's a Blood Moon tonight."

That made Morgan raise her head. "The Blood Moon? Cool! I always liked the way it looked and on Halloween it's perfect! Makes the night even creepier!"

Wanda turned to her with a look of confusion. "You've seen it before?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah,i saw it one night when leaving an amusement park as my mom and I were walking to the car. It was beautiful."

Wanda got closer to her and Morgan ended up leaning back on the couch due to how close she was to her face.

"Wanda? What are you doing?" Timmy asked his godmother.

"Hm,it must work differently in your world Morgan...but here the Blood Moon is dangerous. Just trust me when i say it's best if you all stay inside."

Everyone blinked in surprise and confusion. " _What does she mean by that? Is there some strange phenomenon that the Blood Moon is known for that we're not aware of? Why won't she just tell us?"_ Jimmy wondered.

"Well that blows." Frida huffed. Manny smiled and retracted his claws so he could put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get into a huff about it. There's always next year,right? Or we could just go steal some candy when we get home. I'm sure half the villains in Miracle City will be doing the same."

Frida's frown turned to a smile and she elbowed him playfully as she laughed.

Timmy however wasn't one to accept that. He wanted to Trick-or-Treat and he wasn't known for giving up easy.

Getting up,he quietly snuck past the chatting Nicktoons and made a break for the door with a bag in hand. Thinking he got away,he ran through Jimmy's lab and made it outside. Though as he was about to vanish into the treeline,he heard a twig snap from behind him. This caused him to freeze in fear for a second but when he heard a voice call out he relaxed.

Turning,he started to yell at Jimmy for sneaking up on him. "Relax,Turner. I'm on your side here. I snuck out too."

This caught Timmy off guard. He and Jimmy never agreed on anything and usually he was the one following rules all the time and lecturing him when he didn't.

"I know i usually don't do this,but after last years...events i want to actually go get candy this year. So,let's go." he said,smiling deviously at his friend and running off into the forest.

Timmy smiled deviously back and quickly followed. "Wait for me,Neutron!"

 _ **Back At The Lab~**_

"Where are they? They've been gone a while." Wanda wondered aloud,worriedly.

"If i were to place bets,i'd say Timmy probably ran off and Jimmy gave chase." Sam answered.

"What!? Oh my gosh! They need to get back here now! It's too dangerous for them to be-"

"Relax Wanda. I'll go find them. It shouldn't take long. They can't exactly run too fast." Danny interrupted.

"I'll go too. Both of us can fly,so it'll be even faster. Plus i'm kinda worried about them too…" Morgan added.

"You guys want me to come too?" Manny asked.

"Nah,i think we'll be ok. We'll be right back. Come on,Morgan." he responded,changing into Danny Phantom with a flash of white light.

"Right,be right back guys!" she said as she changed into her Siren form and both teens gave their friends a warm smile before flying into the darkness of the next room.

 _ **Back in the Forest:**_

"Ugh,where is the rest of your neighborhood dude?" Timmy asked,annoyed that they couldn't find their way out.

"I don't know! We should have gotten out of here by now." he responded,stress and irritation evident in his young voice as he held out his cell phone which was shining a light.

"Well we better get outta here soon or we're not gonna have time for-"

"Timmy?" Jimmy called upon hearing Timmy trail off mid-sentence. When his friend didn't answer,he turned around and shone his cell phone's light at the boy. He was frozen and staring at the sky,mouth slightly agape as the fall breeze flew through the air causing Jimmy to shiver.

"Timmy?" he tried again,waving his hand in front of the boy's vacant eyes. When he once again got no response,he once again pulled out the blow horn and honked it right in his face. This sent him straight to the grassy forest floor with his hands covering his ears.

"What the heck,Neutron!?" he yelled,but then became confused when Jimmy didn't respond. Even more so when he saw that he had dropped his phone,so he picked it up and shined the light on him and saw that now he was staring blankly at the crimson glowing moon. Timmy smiled deviously again and took this as an opportunity for revenge.

Grabbing the blow horn he also dropped,he honked it as loud as he could into his friend's face and this also sent him recoiling backwards,hands over the ears onto the forest floor. Timmy couldn't help but burst into laughter at it since it looked pretty funny,but the humor faded when he looked at his friend and saw fear written all over it. His eyes had shrunk and he was shaking.

Timmy immediately became concerned and ran over to him.

"Dude,what's wrong? It was only a joke!"

"L...look behind...you...Timmy!"

Timmy instead happened to look up slightly and he suddenly became afraid himself.

"Uh...you should look behind you!"

Both boys looked behind themselves and their hearts almost stopped at what they saw. Their shadows had stretched onto the trees behind them and they were...laughing. They laughed in a distorted version of the boys voices. Further still,the shadows had eyes and they glowed a color that the boys feared having on themselves. Green and red.

" _ **Aw...are you afraid of us? How cowardly.**_ " Timmy's shadow cackled.

"We are not cowards! What even are you?" Timmy shouted in defiance.

Jimmy stood up and glared at his shadow. "Some kind of hallucination?"

" _ **Oh,you wish. We're**_ ** _you."  
_**

"Okay,sure yeah. " Jimmy said,sarcastically,not fazed what so ever.

Timmy wasn't fazed either. "Cliched much?" he asked,looking at his friend.

" _ **What? You think we're kidding? You wish."**_ Timmy's shadow mocked.

"Screw this,Come on Jimmy let's go. The forest is just messing with us."

Jimmy rolled his eyes as they started to walk away. "Yeah,or it could be the holiday itself,or could be the movie we watched.

As the were about to dissapear into the treeline,the two shadows suddenly materialized in front of them and pushed them down.

"Ow! What the heck!?" Timmy yelled,mostly out of shock from the sudden force.

Jimmy said nothing,he just glared and studied the dark creatures. They seemed to act like ghosts.

" _ **Hey,Boy Genius. You always boast how your so smart,yet you are in so much denial that it's shielded you in naivety. Think back,remember when Cindy and the others drove you to the point where all you felt was hatred? Remember how it felt to pay them back for all the teasing and jokes at your expense?"  
**_

Jimmy went wide-eyed as he felt his heart drop. His gaze shifted to the shaded grass beneath him as those memories raced through his head. He did remember. He remembered the pain his felt. Both physical and mental. He remembered fighting his friends and screaming seemingly from behind a window he couldn't break though. Cindy apologizing was the only thing that cracked it,allowing him to break free.

Timmy looked on as his strong friend shuddered as he was trying not to cry. He then looked at his shadow as it looked over the eleven year old with an evil smirk. Jimmy's thoughts then suddenly were bombarded with all the hurtful words and insults he had heard all his life. Normally he just ignored them when they were spoken but,all at once he couldn't bare the pain they caused.

He gripped his head tightly,slightly ripping some of his hair as he cried out in frustration and heartache.

"Alright,that's it! Leave him alone you jerk!" Timmy screamed,as he leaped forward and tackled the shadow,knocking him down.

Timmy's shadow laughed from behind them. " _ **Oh let's not forget the wish you made that set me free. When you wished to do the opposite of what your parents told you to do? That sure was well thought out."**_

Still holding it down,Timmy's eyes widened. He had forgotten all about that. He instantly knew how Jimmy felt right now cause remembering how he almost flooded Dimmsdale and drowned everyone caused him to feel an emotion he didn't feel often. Guilt.

Seeing his reaction,Jimmy's shadow took it's opportunity and knocked him off.

"Oof!" he grunted,pulling himself up and glaring at his own. "So,what exactly are you?"

The shadow crossed it's arms. " _ **Same thing that huants that Siren girl. Come on now,you shouldn't need me to tell you."**_

" _I have a freaking being that haunts me!? What?"_ Taking a breath,he composed himself. "Ok,so what-augh!"

The shadow Timmy suddenly appeared right in the boy's face and had grabbed a hold of his wrist and was starting to twist it.

"Ungh! Stop! What are you-"

" _ **Oh just shut up,would you? We're fed up with this bravado you two have. Now why don't you just crumble into a sniveling ball like your friend there?"**_

Timmy quickly shifted his eyes to look at his friend,but noticed he was gone and so did the shadows.

" _ **Hey idiot!"**_ Timmy's shadow bellowed to Jimmy's. " _ **Where's your stupid counterpart!?"**_

Before it could answer,Jimmy leaped into view and fired a laser into Timmy's shadow's eye,cuasing him to scream in pain and rear back.

"TURNER! LET'S GO!"

"Right!" he said back,as the two made a break for it.

As they were running,they kept looking back out of paranoia.

"Oh gosh...what is going on? I really freaking hope i'm dreaming."

"So do i Timmy,but i don't think we are. That thing touched my arm and it felt physical. And cold."

"Are they really our-"

"I don't know and i'd rather not know. Let's just get back to the lab and get help!"

As they ran,their loud breathing worried Jimmy as that if they were being pursued,they'd be found in an instant so he did his best to slow his own but it was hard since he was starting to tire and run out of breath from running.

"Timmy,i don't think it's far now. How are yo-" he stopped when he saw the younger boy hunched over behind him.

"Turner we can't stop and rest. Who knows what those things will do to us."

"I know...it's...just that my...eye...it hurts."

Feeling a pang of sympathy,he told him to sit down and let him see. He never could have predicted what he saw. Timmy's left eye wasn't blue anymore,it was bright red and there was blood leaking from his eye. Jimmy fell backwards in shock as it certainly wasn't what he was expecting,but he composed himself and tried to help him.

"What does it look like? What are you so freaked out over?

"N...Nothing. Just hold still." he responded,trying to clean the blood away with his shirt.

"Don't lie to me Neutron. There's blood all over my hand and i can see it trickling down my shirt. I'm not that dumb."

"Fine,your eye is bleeding and it turned red. Happy?"

"WHAT!?" he yelled,recoiling backwards.

"Ugh,stop moving. I'm trying to help you."

Timmy sighed and looked away. " _I couldn't be...turning into him,could i?_ " he thought.

Jimmy himself felt bad. " _If those things are our shadows,for real...then there's a chance i may be the cause of this. One time i found a passage in a book where it describes that a person's shadow is a reflection of themselves and that a person and their shadow have a stange connection or bond. I may have injured Timmy when i hit his shadow with my laser..."_

"Jimmy?"

"Timmy?"

The two boys turned upon hearing the familiar voices call out their names. "Danny! Morgan! Over here! We're over here!"

Footsteps quickly became more audible as the two teenagers appeared through the darkness of the forest.

"Oh thank goodness you two are OK! We've been looking everywhere for you two! What were you thinking?"

Jimmy felt like he could hug him right now out of relief. "Forget that! Timmy's hurt,can you give me a hand?"

"Humph,sure whatever." Morgan huffed.

That caused a double take. " _That was...out of character...for her at least. Normally she would have started freaking out and worrying about him,but here she seems...indifferent. Weird."_

"Want a hand up?" Danny offered,holding his out.

"Thanks" he expressed,grabbing his hand,but when he did a sudden sharp pain struck him in the head and he heard Danny's voice yell out.

" _No! Get away from us! What are you!?"_

His eyes snapped open and he stared at his friend and deadpanned.

Timmy winced as Morgan started wiping his eye with a small handkerchief she had. He was about to object to how harsh she was wiping when she accidently touched his hand. He let out a small gasp as he heard her voice cry out in fear in his head. " _No! I won't let you manipulate me again! Sirena! STOP!"_

He didn't realize he was holding his breath until after it stopped and it caused him to let out a cough.

"There,now let's go."

Timmy looked up at her eyes on instinct and so did Jimmy. This was when they realized what they had gotten themselves into. Morgan and Danny weren't in their alternate forms yet their eyes glowed like they were. Both their eyes were leaking green and red light like a bloodied mist and Morgan's irises were not round anymore.

 _ **"HAHAHAHA! You fools!"**_

The boys turned and saw their own shadows once again behind them. Although this time they had no bravery to show.

" _ **You two weren't the only ones with demons like us. All of you 'Nicktoons' do."**_ Timmy's shadow explained.

 _ **"Who knew it'd be that easy. You two were so loose with your trust that it trapped you. Well done."**_ Jimmy's mocked,clapping sarcastically.

" _ **Believe me,it wasn't easy masquerading as my pitiful counterpart. She cares way too much for these two specifically. Probably cause she has a disgusting soft spot for young children."**_ Sirena spoke,talking through Morgan.

" _ **Suck it up Sirena. We'll have to do it again when we go for the others. We still need to get Jenny,Manny and Spongebob."**_ Danny spoke.

Sirena huffed. " _ **Yeah yeah. Hey you two,take over the little brat's bodies already. We're waiting on you."**_

Tears flowing down both of their faces from fear,the boys glared at the four shadows.

"Even if you take over us,you won't win. You'll be stopped." Timmy said,defiantly.

" _ **By who? Your stupid friends? I doubt it. They'd be way too hesitant to attack you,but then again your friends have before so...heh this actually may be kinda fun."**_ Jimmy's counterpart laughed as he leapt at Jimmy with Timmy's doing the same.

As they felt the shadows go inside them,they both let out a blood curdling screech. It felt like they had been set on fire,but as soon as it started they felt it fade away with their consciousness. Soon after,chilling laughter echoed through the forest as the Blood Moon shone brightly.


	4. Shaded Sight

_**Aw boy,i got some explaining to do. I worked on this all day yesterday at School and only had a few more lines to do,but when i got home i ended up going shopping all afternoon and i was too tired to finish it. So i'm finishing it this morning. Trust me,i wanted to post it yesterday. I also got busy this week with all the Collabs and MEPs i'm apart of,my Youtube channel almost has a 1000 subs! WOOOOO!**_

 _ **Anywho,hope you like this. Literally took me six hours. UGH *Died***_

 _ **-Voltaradragoness**_

* * *

As the maniacal childish laughter echoed through the crimson coated night,two familiar faces had witnessed everything. After they had looked at each other in horror,they made a break for it. Now they were running like their lives depended on it,and to be honest they probably did.

"Sheen..." Carl started,breathing heavily as they ran. "Why did we just leave them? Why didn't we help them?"

"Are you kidding!? Even if we did try to help Jimmy and Timmy,we'd have been annihilated! We're no match for a kid with ghost powers and whatever the heck that creepy chick has! Especially considering you're in a bear suit!"

"It's comfortable!"

"Yeah,but not exactly threatening. No,we gotta get back to the lab and get help. Trust me,i usually have no problem jumping into battle headfirst,but..."

"Like my costume,yours isn't exactly battle ready." Which was true. All Sheen had was plastic armor and a plastic sword tied to his waist.

"Whatever,look i think i can see the exit!"

* * *

Back at the lab,Spongebob had finally showed up and he had even brought Jenny.

"You didn't get any calls?" Frida asked,spinning around in Jimmy's chair and having a little too much fun.

Jenny shrugged. "No. It was weird. When Spongebob called,it came through perfectly but then i saw the missed calls. They weren't there before. Guess it locked up or something.

"Spongebob's magic!" Cosmo shouted,gleefully.

Spongebob blushed. "Aw,it was nothing. I'm just glad no one had to miss out on the party! It's so much fun,even if four of us are missing at the moment."

"They've all been gone a while...should we be worried?" Seneca asked,taking a sip of punch.

"I don't know. I think they'll be alright. I can't wait to see Cindy going off on them for running off. It'll be a riot." Manny laughed.

"Well,you're gonna have to wait a little longer." Cindy called out,walking in the room with Sam right behind her.

"You couldn't find any of them!?" Wanda panicked. Both girls shook their heads.

"We found their footprints but they were nowhere close to each for a while. Once we saw them cross,they slowly disappeared and eventually there was nothing left to follow." Sam explained.

Everyone went silent and unsure. They were obviously worried about their friends,even if Cindy wanted to tear two of them a new one.

After two long and awkward minutes,Wanda sighed. "There's something i should tell you guys,and it'll explain why i didn't want them going."

Everyone turned to Wanda to listen,but as she opened her mouth,Carl and Sheen literally burst into the room. Knocking things over and crashing to the floor in the process.

Cindy and Sam,being closest to the doorway,helped them up. "What the crud you two!? I'm not gonna be the one explaining that to Jimmy!"

Hearing that name caused noticeable fear in their eyes and Wanda saw it. "Boys,what's-"

"GUYS! WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

* * *

" **Humph,that was easier than i thought.** " Sirena sneered.

" **They never saw it coming! The facade you two put on just made it better.** " Timmy laughed.

" **On that note,what the hell should we call you two? I'd rather not refer to you as your counterpart's names when it's just us."**

 **"Hm,good point. I don't know what else you'd call us though. I mean,your new names make sense but..."**

 **"What about their middle names? You know what they are?"** Phantom asked.

" **Yeah,Timmy's is Tiberius. Weird i know."**

 **"Jimmy's is Isaac."**

Sirena drifted off into thought about that idea. Middle names were an odd thing to her,after all why did people have them? Her counterpart's middle name was Rose,which he was given out of memory to her grandmother who had died long before she was born.

" ** _What about the others though? Did their middle names have meaning?_** " She didn't have long to think about it though,as a hand slapped her hard in the face.

She instantly punched Phantom on reflex for daring to hurt her.

" **What the hell dude!?** " she bellowed,necklace and eyes blazing with red light. Rubbing his face and still keeping a calm demeanor,he sighed.

" **Learn to respond to me next time and i won't have to smack you!"**

" **Rgh...fine. Anyway i was TRYING to think of an alternative and i thought,what about instead of Tiberius...what about just Tiber?"**

" **Tiber? Eh,doesn't sound too bad. Better than saying Tiberius all the time."** Tiber shrugged.

 **"I'll just stick with Isaac. It's not too long."**

Tiber smirked. " **Or we could call you Izzy."**

Isaac bared his canines and grabbed Tiber by the shirt. " **Do that,and i WILL murder you!"**

Tiber wasn't fazed at all and the two teens were getting irritated. Phantom just facepalmed while Sirena was growling and snarling to herself like an animal.

Noticing this,Tiber just shoved Isaac off and walked away. **"Save the murder talk for when we actually need to do it. Come on,let's go see our 'friends'"**

The four possessed children smiled evilly at each other and dashed off into the forest.

* * *

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted upon hearing what Carl and Sheen had to say.

"We're serious! We saw it all! Timmy and Jimmy were hurt and running from something,but before we could get to them Danny and Morgan showed up! They seemed like they were helping them but Timmy and Jimmy suddenly started freaking out and started trying to get away from them! Then these two black globs of whatnot appeared and they looked just like them! Then...they...*Gulp*"

"G...Go on you two...what happened?" Seneca stuttered,punch in her hand being forgotten.

"The shadows they...they...jumped on them and...well..."

Sheen sighed in frustration. "Spit it out already,Carl! They jumped inside their bodies. Carl didn't see it because they screamed so loud he had to look away."

Everyone looked downright horrified. Even Cindy. Although,through the horror,Seneca's eyes hid dark fury and soon it appeared on her face and she directed it straight at the pink fairy.

"Wanda,were you going to mention something about this..." she asked,voice filled with despair and anger.

"Y...Yes..."

Jenny's jaw dropped but like Seneca she felt her anger arise. "You knew about this and you didn't even bother to tell anyone!?" she shouted,as she started to rise from her seat.

Spongebob reacted quickly and got between her and the Fairy. "Jenny please! Give her chance to explain! That goes for all of you!"

She stopped and looked between the sponge and the fairy. Then she let out a breath and let her servos relax. "Fine,but there better be a good explanation for this."

Spongebob sighed in relief as he thought that was gonna turn real ugly. "Alright Wanda,you have floor. Please explain what's going on."

The pink fairy floated upwards so everyone could see her,but her gaze was caught on Spongebob's. He had no anger in his face or eyes,but they still gave her a hard look.

"The reason i brought the Blood Moon up earlier was that when it appears it has some odd...effects. However i guess it differs between universes as it had no effect on Morgan when she saw it in her own."

"What are the effects?" Manny asked. If he had been in El Tigre form the fur on his tail would've been standing on end from how stressed he felt.

"The effects are...well...it only happens if you have enough of it,but it allows the darkness in your heart to take physical form and if it's really strong...it can take over you..."

"Like what happened to...them..." Sam whispered.

"So that's why..."

"Seneca?"

"That's why..." she started to cry as her voice faltered. "That's why i can't feel her kind spirit anymore!" That was it,she hunched over and sobbed,with everyone else startled by the sudden emotional reaction.

"Woah,Woah hey! Seneca what's wrong!?" Spongebob asked. His heart sank seeing her like that.

"I can...sense her since we share the same power and she can sense me...but...since she left...i haven't...been..." that was all she could manage. Her necklace which she had hidden under her shirt started to resonate with a blue color almost like it was indicating her heartache.

"Are you just giving up on her!?"

Everyone turned to see the source of the voice was Cindy. The blonde girl stomped over to Seneca and pushed Spongebob out of the way. To which he glared at her from the floor.

"You sound like you've just given up on her! If you truly cared about her,you wouldn't be so quick to quit."

"I'm not giving up on her you little brat! I'm just scared for her. I can only imagine what kind of pain she's in. What kind of pain the others are in...If YOU cared about Jimmy and Timmy you would respond like that instead of yelling at everyone!"

Cindy's eyes burned with more fury than any of the other Nicktoons could even manage in that instant and seeing what was coming on fast,Jenny and Manny who quickly transformed grabbed hold of the two and held them back.

"You'll pay for that!" Cindy bellowed,trying to break free of Manny's grip. "Just stop Cin! This won't help anything!"

"Let me go! I'm gonna teach this little bit-" "Seneca! Language!" Jenny shouted,not wanting anyone hearing that.

Wanda watched on as Cosmo despite his lack of brains had some grasp on what was going on and was trying to comfort her in a hug. She smiled at his attempt but she still felt horribly guilty.

 _"If only i had...spoken up sooner...told them what danger they were getting into...No. I refuse to let myself do this!_ "

She was about to once again speak up,but four chilling voices all speaking at the same time in warped tones caused everyone to stop dead.

Carl and Sheen dove for the nearest hiding place as their friends walked in with deranged grins.

" **Well,it seems our idea of putting on a facade was pointless. Some little bastards were spying**!" Sirena growled.

" **Ever heard of privacy!**?" Tiber yelled.

" **Figures they'd be the one to find us out."**

Frida stomped her foot on the ground. "You creeps! Give them their bodies back! You can't just use them like puppets!"

All four crossed their arms bared their teeth which all seemed to be becoming sharper and yelled as their eyes flashed red and green. " **Why don't you come make us!?"**

"With pleasure!" Manny yelled back,unsheathing his claws and charging forward. All four dodged and vanished.

" **Let's take this outside where the real fun can begin! Ahahahaha!"** Tiber's voice resounded throughout the room.

"COME ON!" everyone yelled.

Outside,the Nicktoons knew they were in for a nasty fight. Phantom and Sirena had transformed using their counterpart's powers. Only they looked more deformed. Phantom's eyes were completely coated in venomous green light and no emotion could be seen,while Sirena's skin had gained black swirled markings around her eyes,arms,legs and abdomen and she had gained fins on the side of her cheeks. Her eyes though were worse. They were red with the white of her eyes glowing an eerie light green. Timmy and Jimmy didn't looke quite as terrifying but,having a creepy purple fog drifting out the corners of your eyes is still creepy.

Manny,Jenny,and Spongebob prepared themselves,while their friends could only help but think,"What have you all gotten yourselves into?"

Sirena started the fight by opening her counterpart's mouth wide and letting loose a powerful set of red soundwaves known as her "Siren Screech" straight at them. Spongebob stood in front and managed to absorb them all but the last one,which sent him flying until Frida caught him.

"You alright,Sponge?"

"Yeah,i'm good! Don't worry about me!" he said smiling,as Jenny shrieked in the background.

"Maybe it's not you we have to worry about,but..."

"I know Sen,but what can we do? Wanda?" Cindy asked,turning to her.

The pink fairy turned to her too,but then turned back to the fight. "They should lose their control over them when the sun rises,but that won't be for hours! I don't think we'll be able to hold them off that long without doing some terrible damage. We need to remember that these aren't dopplegangers,it's really them."

Finally she turned to the others and expressed this.

"That's not gonna stop me from knocking their heads together when we fix this."

"Cindy!"

"Oh shut up Seneca. I didn't say i was gonna do it to Morgan. Although i'd like to. No,we are just gonna have to hold them off until the sun comes up. Even if that means we must do some damage."

Seneca cringed. She normally wouldn't dare using her friend's power against her,but here she didn't have a choice. She looked around and saw everyone gearing up to join the fight. Even Cosmo and Wanda were prepared to fight their own son. Letting out a sigh,she let it happen.

The magic contained in her necklace came out and wrapped around her,creating a blue and pink crystal like shell. Inside that shell,her animal-like ears appeared along with her fin-like Siren wings which were also pink and blue in contrast to Morgan's black and gray. Once the transformation was done,the shell began to crack and split apart. As it did,Seneca grabbed the shards and flung them at Sirena,cutting her face and arms.

She screamed,loudly as Seneca knew she had no better tolerance for pain that Morgan did. The other combatants froze for a moment at the unexpected attack as Sirena's wounds leaked Morgan's blood.

" **Why...you...little...BITCH!** " she screamed again,ditching the robot girl she was fighting and heading straight for her.

"Hold it right there!" Jenny shouted,turning her arm into a lasso and snatching Sirena.

" **Ulgh!** " Sirena felt her counterpart's stomach churn as the lasso had grabbed her in that area with some real massive force.

Isaac and Tiber were snapped back to their own fight as Cindy took the stage and told Manny to go help Spongebob. She was shocked however by them both conjuring something in their hands. Star blades and electricity.

"What!? Oh come on, there is no way you can do that! Timmy and Jimmy don't have powers!" she snarled,hoping what she learned in Karate would help her now.

" **No,they don't. But i guess you can say that being a shadow has it's advantages. "We're able to take their energy and turn it into power. So that let's us use his Star Blades in a special way and enables me to use what i like to call my 'Shocker Breaker'."**

He and Tiber still had those awful smiles draped on their counterpart's faces and Cindy hated it. Seeing that on their faces and even hearing this coming out of their mouths with similar voices made her wanna scream. Their eyes flashed and startled her.

" **Care for a demonstration?** " Isaac finished,and fired a beam of red electricity at her before giving her a chance to react. Luckily,Manny had not listened to her. He skid in front of her and slashed through the beam.

"See,you don't know everything."

"Well excuse me,i don't exactly know much about being possessed. Let's just kick their butts and end this."

Due to their shadows increasing their power,Frida,Sam,Jenny,and Spongebob all had to take on the corrupted teens.

Weapons and abilities fired all over the place in the attempt to bring them down,but they seemed so strangely graceful in the air. Another thing that seemed weird,to Sam at least was how Phantom acted.

" _Unlike the others,who are downright psychotic...Phantom seems so...calm. Why though? What makes Danny's shadow so much different from the others?"_

Being forced to stop thinking about to dodge oncoming fire,she let her ecto-weapon fire and this time she actually managed to hit him!

" **Ow! God..damn...** " he mumbled,firing eye beams at Sam in response.

" _It doesn't even feel like he's trying...it's like he's only fighting to defend...himself...holy crud!"_

"Guys! Stop firing at Phantom!"

"What?"

"Say wha?"

"I'm sorry what?"

Phantom froze,but only because Sirena's fury-filled gaze was on him. " **Are you trying to pull something!? Why are you showing them Mercy!? Don't think i haven't noticed!"**

He crossed his arms and lifted his legs slightly as he levitated. **"I'm not fighting unless i'm being fired at."**

" **So you've been trying to get them to stop!? What the hell is wrong with you?"**

 **"So what if i have? What does it matter to you? We got what we wanted,what does it matter if we don't murder everything in sight?"**

It struck everyone except Jenny,Manny,and Spongebob who didn't know. " _Do they not know about their circumstances?"_

Everyone who knew about it suddenly gained some confidence and the realization that since their puppets didn't know anything about the Blood Moon they wouldn't either.

Seneca used the opportunity to sneak up from behind her and dive into her back,knocking her down to the grass. As she did this and continued the assault, a song echoed in her head only the lyrics were different from what she knew and they were all the voices of their friends!

"We see nothing but cold darkness…"

"Grass stained with our blood…"

"This is entirely our fault…"

"I wish we could just end it now…"

"We kept them hidden away from you…"

"You three understand...how it hurts…"

"But you must escape before they kill you…"

"They are not like us,they are our shadows…"

"Under this Blood Red Moon"

"No matter how hard we fight…"

"The only way to break free…"

"Is for you to stall until the sun shines~"

Unknown to Seneca,the other Nicktoons heard the song as well. It was like they were crying out for them to be saved. And they all intended on it. Cindy's will was fueled more than ever to free the two boys from those stupid shadows and enabled her to dodge their projectiles easily,much to the frustration of the two. Manny was trying to find an opening to attack since his claws couldn't deflect everything.

" **Augh! She's not normally that fast is she!?"** Tiber asked.

" **No not as far as i know. Heh,she must be worried about her little boyfriends."**

Cindy blushed but kept running,that was not a topic she wanted brought up.

"So what if she is!?" yelled a voice from behind. The two whipped around only to be tackled by Carl and Sheen.

" **What the f-Oomph!** " Tiber tried to say,landing face-first in the grass. Isaac was knocked on his back but Cindy kept him from getting up by placing a foot hard on his chest.

"Try to get up and i'll break something."

Isaac raised an eyebrow. " **That's kinda cruel don't you think? You'd think that you'd be a little kinder to your boyfriend."**

"He and i have never truly seen eye to eye and that's what makes it fun. Besides,he'll heal and so will the rest of you.

" **Ouch,poor things. Having to hear such words."**

Cindy shot up so fast she could've been a bullet. "What did you just say?"

Tiber sneered. " **You heard me."**

That had done it. She had had enough. "EVERYONE STOP RIGHT NOW!" she yelled in a volume that would rival Morgan.

And it worked. Everyone froze wide-eyed and Isaac glared at Tiber. " **Oh,now you've done it."**

" **Shut up."**

" **What the hell is this bitch's problem?** " Sirena asked,voice not in a growl for a change.

Cindy turned to Tiber again. "Is what you just said true?"

" **Aw what? You worried you hurt your friend's feelings? How cute. Yeah it's true."**

"Elaborate."

 **"They're unconscious but can hear somewhat. We also control that."**

"Why you-" she she growled herself,raising a fist. "Sheen,keep him still."

Sheen sweat-dropped. "Uh,ok just please don't hit me..."

"I don't intend on it."

Sirena watched as she,Phantom and Seneca all floated in the air,still in slight shock,but Sirena had bigger problems. Her partner's heart had started beating much quicker than it should've. She placed a hand on her chest as it thumped madly against it.

" _Morgan...you...you want me to stop her,don't you? Out of all the things you could tell me right now..."_

Unknown to her,Phantom was feeling the same way. " _Overtime you've all gotten used to protecting each other...why now of all times are you trying to get me to do something?"_

 _"I feel like i should be the one taking the hit...are you seriously taking pity on a kid you hate deep down?"  
_ Isaac thought.

The shaded Nicktoons were about to strangely heed to their partners,but the loud BOOM of Thunder interrupted them as rain began to pour down on them.

* * *

 _ **Alright,done with this chapter. I know,it blows. I'm not a great writer x3**_

 _ **But yeah,for those who play Undertale Jimmy's attack is basically the same as Asriel's Shocker Breaker. Just with no warning sign,lol. I don't know,i thought it fit so i decided to reference it. Plus i REALLY like Undertale x3**_


End file.
